Turel
Turel was a major character in the ''Legacy of Kain series'', originally planned to feature (but largely cut from) Soul Reaver, ''Turel has appeared in some form in [[Soul Reaver 1|''Soul Reaver]], Soul Reaver 2 ''and [[Defiance|''Defiance]]. Initially born as a human in the Sarafan era, Turel rose to become one of the elite Sarafan Inquisitors of the Sarafan Brotherhood. Turel was killed by the time travelling wraith Raziel and entombed in the Tomb of the Sarafan for a millenium before Kain raised him as the second of his vampire sons (behind Raziel). Turel in turn raised his own vampire clan, the Turelim, who participated in the conquest of humanity. In Kain's Empire, Turel was one of the leading 'Council', but he did nothing to prevent his vampire 'brother' Raziel's execution; joining Dumah in casting Raziel into the Abyss at Kain's command. In Raziel's absence, Turel became Kain's new 'right-hand man'. When Raziel returned as a wraith, Turel was intended to be the final of his former brothers that he faced (and penultimate boss overall, before Kain), but his content was cut and in ''Soul Reaver'', Raziel never visited Turelim Territory, leaving Turel behind in the Soul Reaver era. Turel would eventually be "found" in the Post-Soul Reaver era by a time-travelling Azimuth and would be taken backwards in time to the Pre-Blood Omen era to serve as the 'dark god' "Hash'ak'gik" for the Cult of Hash'ak'gik and providing the Hylden with a valuable 'front'. In ''Defiance'' (after killing Turel's human self in ''Soul Reaver 2''), Raziel finally found the evolved Vampire Turel in the Avernus Catacombs in the Blood Omen era, serviced by the Hash'ak'gik cult and possessed by several Hylden. Raziel was able to kill his final 'brother', gaining Enhanced TK. Biography Human Life Soul Reaver 2 Era During the course of Soul Reaver, Raziel learned that Turel had been a Sarafan warrior-priest in life. There was more evidence of this in Soul Reaver 2. Turel's portrait was in the Sarafan Stronghold with all the others. Travelling further into the past, Raziel had the opportunity to meet his elusive brother in the flesh. Five hundred years before the events of Blood Omen, the human Turel had been a Sarafan Inquisitor. He was actually second-in-command to the human Raziel.² When the Inquisitors finally managed to infiltrate Janos Audron's aerie, Turel was present, bringing Moebius' staff with him. Using the staff, Turel incapacitated Janos, while the Sarafan Raziel killed the Ancient Vampire. Raziel followed the fleeing Sarafan - including his former, human self - to the Stronghold, and killed each of them in turn. He took particular pleasure in defeating Turel; the individual who had twice been his second-in-command, and twice wronged him. Thus the Sarafan Turel was dead, but his future vampiric incarnation was still beyond Raziel's reach... for the moment. Turel's body was interred in the Tomb of the Sarafan, and there it remained until Kain resurrected him as a vampire around a thousand years later. Vampire Unlife Soul Reaver Era In Soul Reaver, Turel was Kain's second-born vampire 'son'. He was dutiful and loyal to his creator. When Kain ordered Raziel's execution, Turel did not question it for a moment. He and Dumah carried their fallen sibling to the Abyss and threw him in on Kain's command. With Raziel gone, Turel was promoted and became Kain's new chief lieutenant.¹ Centuries later, Raziel returned from the Abyss as a Reaver of Souls. He was eager to take his revenge on his former brethren, and he hunted them down in their respective territories. He successfully destroyed Melchiah, Zephon, Rahab and Dumah, but Turel was nowhere to be found. Raziel arrived at Moebius' Chronoplast before going after the second-born, and allowed Kain to lure him into Nosgoth's history. Presumably Turel was left behind, safe and well in the corrupted present. Defiance Era In Defiance, in the Blood Omen era, Raziel encountered the evolved vampire Turel at last. In the depths of the Avernus catacombs, he stumbled upon a strange ceremony. Masked human s, led by Mortanius, were engaged in ritual worship of the god Hash'ak'gik. From the edges of a huge pit, the faithful Cenobites praised Hash'ak'gik, offering blood sacrifices to appease him and avert his wrath from them. When the Necromancer finally dismissed the gathering, Raziel drew near, curious. He was not cautious enough, and the 'god' made a surprise attack. Raziel fell into the pit, and met Hash'ak'gik face to face. Hash'ak'gik first recognized Raziel by smell, then by his voice. He referred to Raziel's execution in the Abyss, and commented on the fate of Kain's other lieutenants - he had heard what Raziel did to them. Raziel suddenly realized that this monster was in fact Turel, devolved and hideous as all his brethren had been in Soul Reaver. The second-born claimed he had been 'summoned', experiencing darkness and great hunger before being 'found'. He was trapped in the pit and tormented by a number of Hylden. They regularly possessed him and used his voice to command his followers. Through Turel, the Hylden told Raziel that he must prevail against the Ancient Vampires' champion. They seemed to be referring to Kain. Turel shook off their influence with some effort. He needed blood to strengthen himself against them, and he expected that Raziel's would be sufficient - presumably he didn't understand what Raziel had become. Turel attacked Raziel with powerful telekinetic assaults and charged at him whenever possible. The second-born had very large ears, and, like his Soul Reaver offspring, his hearing was very sensitive. Raziel used the gongs placed around the pit to incapacitate Turel with sound, making him vulnerable to attack. When Turel died, Raziel gained enhanced telekinetic ability from his unfettered soul, but also absorbed the souls of the Hylden who were possessing Turel at the time, which briefly corrupted him and enraged him to the point where he refused to listen to reason when he faced Kain mere moments later. Notes *Turel was to have featured in the Original Soul Reaver Storyline , however he and his ability (The Amplified Force Projectile ) were removed from the game due to timing and budgetary reasons. Notably concepts for Soul Reaver's interpretation of Turel show him as much more humanoid than featured in ''Defiance''. Abilities *Telekinesis - (Evolution) *Vampirism - (Soul replacement) *Immortality - (Curse) *Blindness and enhanced other senses - (Evolution) Gallery Image:Mural-SarafanTurel.jpg|Human Sarafan Turel Mural (SR2) Turel Sarafan art.jpg|Concept art of sarafan Turel (SR2) Raziel fights Turel.jpg|Raziel fights Turel (Defiance) Raziel meets Turel in the catacombs of Avernus.jpg|Raziel meets Turel in the catacombs of Avernus Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Cut characters Category:Cut content Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 Category:Legacy of Kain: Defiance Category:Boss Category:Soul Reaver Characters Category:Soul Reaver 2 Characters Category:Defiance Characters Category:Humans Category:Stubs